Solo los Buenos Mueren Jóvenes
by Knight Kururugi
Summary: -Spoiler para el episodio 13- Ligero LuluxShirley. "Era un deseo egoísta pero sentía que el destino se lo debía."


Mientras termino el próximo capítulo de Orgullo y Prejuicio (que va por la mitad, gracias por preguntarse) decidí, a raíz del revuelo del episodio 13 de R2, escribir este drabble. Yo todavía tengo mis dudas sobre quién es el culpable, pero en lo que esperamos… aquí les va un fic con Rolo siendo el culpable.

Advertencia: Spoilers del episodio 13.

Disclaimer: Code Geass le pertenece a Sunrise.

**Solo los Buenos Mueren Jóvenes:**

El antes bullicioso centro comercial se encontraba desolado. Las luces ya no estaban encendidas, ya sea por una falla en la electricidad para truncar los planes de los terroristas o por un motivo más siniestro, Shirley no lo sabía. En su mano derecha empuñaba con fuerza el arma que le había robado a aquel policía; su mente era un torbellino de confusión, no tenía claro por qué se había llevado el arma pero en ese momento creyó que era necesario.

Sus pasos resonaban en el solitario pasillo, de vez en cuando levantaba una que otra nube de polvo con su andar pero eso ni eso ni la inseguridad de toparse con un grupo de terroristas armados le haría darse vuelta atrás. Además, Lelouch es Zero, e igual como ocurrió en la escuela durante la Rebelión Negra, ella estaba segura que él no le haría daño.

El día de hoy había llegado a una conclusión luego de haber recuperado sus recuerdos de una forma tan drástica y extraña. Ver el rostro de la persona que amaba y escuchar su voz suplicante al pedirle que siguiera viviendo era suficiente fuerte para querer creer en la bondad escondida del muchacho.

"Papá, ¿creer y perdonar a la persona que te causó la muerte me hace una mala persona?" Era el pensamiento que la invadía, pero sorprendentemente no la asustaba. Si bien su lógica le decía que era algo horrible, su corazón le señalaba lo contrario. ¿Acaso no siempre se ha dicho que el corazón es más sabio?

La chica de ojos verdes detuvo su andar y suspiro sonoramente. Lelouch, el muchacho que siempre había amado y admirado, el muchacho que a pesar de hacer entender que deseaba mantener su vida en privado siempre intentaba acercarse, se encontraba solo. Era Zero, comandaba a los terroristas, y sin embargo se sentía solo e infeliz. Por qué hacer todo esto era algo que quería preguntarle, pero más que nada quería decirle que no estaba solo, que ella desea estar a su lado y que haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz. Incluso Suzaku, quien antes era el mejor amigo del misterioso chico, ahora le da la espalda y por las palabras que habían intercambiado Shirley comprendía que la vida de Lelouch corría un grave peligro.

De pronto vio algo moverse en las escaleras y decidió ir a investigar. Cuando estaba próxima al lugar ya no había nadie pero sabía que debía subirlas para encontrar a quien buscaba, pero el sonido de otros pasos apresurados la frenó.

"¡Rolo!"

"Shirley… ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó azorado el muchacho y su mirada cayó rápidamente en el arma de fuego que sostenía la chica.

"Estoy… estoy buscando a Lelouch." Respondió con honestidad. "Yo… Rolo, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Quieres a Lelouch?"

"Por supuesto que lo quiero." Expresó con energía, aunque el arranque de sentimiento no le hizo perder la posición tensa y de desconfianza que sentía. "Es mi hermano, él es todo para mí."

"Bien, porque yo también lo quiero. Y deseo ayudarlo…" La expresión del Lamperouge menor se volvió un poco sombría al escuchar esas palabras. "Quiero darle de nuevo su felicidad y quiero que se vuelva a reunir con Nunnally…" Y en ese momento Shirley notó extrañada cómo las facciones del rostro de Rolo se volvieron más salvajes y cómo su ojo derecho se volvió de color rojo…

En ese momento sus caóticos pensamientos se aclararon para hacerle saber que Lelouch nunca había tenido un hermano menor, sólo tenía a Nunnally. Rolo, esta persona que tenía enfrente, había salido de la nada.

Shirley sintió al tiempo detenerse contra su voluntad. Como si por unos momentos hubiera quedado ciega a pesar de ver la imagen que tenía enfrente. Cuando volvió en sí se sintió caer; también podía sentir un gran dolor en su abdomen, o cómo el calor se escapaba de su cuerpo y cómo algo líquido la empapaba a gran velocidad.

Ya no sentía el arma que llevaba en su mano derecha y cuando enfocó su visión en la figura que se encontraba encima de ella, vio a Rolo sosteniendo el revolver con un pañuelo. El rostro del chico era ilegible pero Shirley podía comprender qué estaba pasando por la mente de su agresor.

Rolo se arrodilló para volver a colocar la pistola en la mano de Shirley y la vio sonreír débilmente. "Yo no soy especial… no soy la primera en la clase, no-no sé disparar un arma. Tengo buena condición física porque practico natación pero no puedo ser violenta. Ciertamente no tengo material para el ejercito." Su voz ya se escuchaba apagada, pero sus palabras transmitían cierto sentimiento de burla. "No le hubiera podido ser útil, aunque hubiera querido probar lo contrario."

El joven asesino respiraba con dificultad y por unos momentos pensó que había cometido un grave error. "Confío en ti; cuando dijiste que querías a Lulu, sentí que lo dijiste en serio. Por favor… no dejes que esté solo, ayúdalo… y tráele nuevamente la… felicidad." Varias lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por la mejilla de la moribunda; el chico terminó de colocar el arma y apretó la mano de Shirley mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar que sus propias lágrimas se escaparan.

"Lo prometo…" Susurró con voz ahogada.

"Ahora vete… alguien se acerca…"

Y mientras Rolo escapaba por las escaleras, Shirley Fenette deseó con fuerzas que la persona que la encontrara sosteniéndose a la vida fuera Lelouch. No quería que fuera una broma cruel, pero necesitaba decirle que lo perdonaba, que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando y que si volviera a nacer lo amaría de nuevo.

Era un deseo egoísta pero sentía que el destino se lo debía.

**_FIN_**

Necesitaba sacarme esto de la cabeza luego de que lo discutí con una amiga por MSN (sí, estoy hablando de ti Kurotsuki). Todavía hay espacio para la duda, personalmente no quiero creer que Rolo fue el culpable, pero si lo fue este es un escenario probable.

Siento que no le hice justicia a Shirley ; ; lo siento mi dulce princesa, pero hice el intento.

Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews.


End file.
